Majinji Cetewayo
Majinji Cetewayo is a Black South African freedom fighter and a much-admired member of the Peoples' Freedom Movement. Biography Majinji Cetewayo was born in 1982 into a poor black community in South Africa. As Anti-Apartheid sentiment became more and more active, racist extremists began a brutal campaign of violence and murder against the rural black population. Majinji and her family were nearly victims of one of these attacks before being rescued by a group of Anti-Apartheid militia. From this experience was born her deep hatred of racism, discrimination and oppression in general. From that day onward, she fought back against the racist society with a vengeance, swearing that she would never tolerate discrimination or tyranny as long as she lived. Even when Apartheid fell, it was not enough for her. There was a whole world that needed sorting out. She started out on the rest of the World alone, but her actions soon attracted like-minded individuals. Soon they had grown into a formidable force in their own right, killing brutal warlords, assisting terrorised refugees and relieving poor and depressed communities of greedy exploiters in storm after storm of fire and lead. One of their more famous actions involved an exodus of refugees in Zimbabwe. Suspecting that President Mugabe was not going to let them leave so easily, Majinji and several of her fellow freedom fighters accompanied the refugees undercover. Sure enough, close to the border they were met by a military police blockade. The police threatened to open fire if the refugees attempted to continue out of the country. Majinji and her colleagues needed little encouragement. Several RPG and M203 rounds softened up the blockade considerably, allowing them to batter their way through the surprised police with relative ease. With the blockade down, the entire crowd of refugees made it out of Zimbabwe. By the year 2010, the increasingly unstable world had given rise to numerous anti-governmental organisations. Some were as malevolent, as far as Majinji was concerned, as the regimes they fought against. Others, however, had been formed around what she saw as truly admirable ideologies, many of them Marxist or Anarchistic. The largest and most influential of these was known simply as the Peoples' Freedom Movement, which stated that to overcome the oppressive regimes around the World and establish a better place for Humanity, these ideological groups would have to put aside what differences they may have to pursue the greater goal. It turned out that they saw Majinji as exactly the sort of person they needed fighting for the cause and so invited her in person to join them. An offer she gladly accepted. Since then, she has become something of a herione amongst them and many regard her as the exemplar of a fighter of the Peoples' Movement. Personality and Traits Majinji is a true rebel and a diehard Anarchist. She is also not and never was a person to let something pass that she dislikes. All her life she has disliked deceit for what it is and prefers the open, zero-bullshit approach, although her greater goal takes priority in these matters, such as the decision to accompany the refugees in Zimbabwe in disguise. Ever since her encounter with the pro-racist militia she has been fighting fire with fire and refuses to take any other approach. Many a brutal warlord and exploitative corporationist has died at her hands and she has no plan on stopping. While the Western governments and militaristic regimes call her a terrorist and have placed a one-and-a-half million US dollar reward on her head, a fact she likes to brag about, to many an oppressed population she is a heroine, a bright flare of hope in a world of dragging misery.﻿ Category:Characters